Community:Callmehbob/Royale High
Royale High is a school roleplay/hangout game created by callmehbob. It is set in a high school for royal and/or fairy students and can be considered a fantasy Roblox High School. Gameplay General Players customize their character to their liking and chat with friends. Throughout the day, they may attend classes and do homework to earn diamonds which can be used to buy in-game items. Royale High has typical school subject classes such as Baking, Chemistry, English, Swimming, PE etc. Customization Royale High has many items. They include halos, wings, skirts, heels, hats, earrings, and much more. There is a shop that you can buy mermaid tails, wings, skirts, and heels from. The other items you can get from the wheel on Divina, the fountain, or other special "shops" in updates. In your dress-up section, you can customize your character. There are many pre-made clothes and hairstyles. However, if you wish to, you can buy a game pass that allows you to have more hair colors. There is also a game pass added recently that allows you to change the design to some of your heels and skirts. (EX: Pizza) Last year in 2018, Callmehbob added a profile to the dress-up section. In the profile, you can add your favorite foods, your best friends, and all about you. If you click/tap on a person in-game, you will be given an option to view their profile. You can also paint your profile using the paintbrush game pass. All of your badges earned during holiday events (See below) are also shown. Game passes *'120+ new hair colors-' (49 robux) This game pass allows you to have more hair colors than the rest of the population! *'Paintbrush pass-' (289 robux) You can paint your locker, your name, and your profile! *'Faster flight- '(249 robux) You can fly faster and have your custom speed! *'2x diamonds- '(749 robux) You get 2x diamonds from levelling up, and diamonds around the map. *'4x diamonds-' (1649 robux) You get 4x diamonds from levelling up, and diamonds around the map. Can be combined with the 2x game pass to get 6x. *'Fly on earth- '(80 robux) This allows you to fly in the lobby. *'Special Fabric Designs-' (34 robux) Customize your heels with pizza, unicorns, and much more with this game pass! Holiday updates * Halloween 2017 - Players can teleport to different realms and escape a maze to obtain a badge. * Christmas 2017 - The lobby received a winter and Christmas-themed update. Jumping down a chimney will reward the player with a badge. * Valentine's Day 2018 - The map of the lobby was changed to reflect Valentine's Day. Joining Royale High on February 14, 2018, would reward a badge to the player. * Halloween 2018 - Trick-or-treating was added. Candy obtained from trick-or-treating could have been traded for a holiday-exclusive accessory (such as the "Kitchen Accident" which was a Bloody Knife). A Pumpkin Contest was also held, where a player can guess the correct number of pumpkins in the game. If they were able to guess correctly, they were rewarded with 2,000 diamonds. Every server spawned a random amount of pumpkins. * Christmas 2018 - The "Santa Event" was added, You buy cookies (Each costs 300 diamonds, and the more cookies you have, there is a greater chance that Santa will come), and at a random time, Santa will come and drop some gifts. You will know Santa has come when you hear bells, and the fire goes out. * New Year's Eve 2019 - NPCs of YouTubers, game developers, and notable artists and designers featured in the game were added. Talking to some of them would reward the player with either diamonds or an accessory for their character. Some NPCs will require the player to do a small quest in order to gain a reward. If one joined Royale High on exactly 12:00 am on January 1st, they will get a badge. * Valentine's Day 2019 ''- Players were able to obtain a badge for joining on Valentine's Day. Some were also able to obtain the "Valentine's Day Halo" from the Fountain of Divinia. The lobby is now set up as Divinia. There was also an "Accessories" tab added where players can use their diamonds to purchase items (Ex: "Crazy In Love Glasses") * '''St. Patrick's Day 2019 '- The Fountain of Divinia has been recolored to gold and you are able to obtain the St. Patrick's Day/Rainbow Halo and the "After it rains " badge. The accessories and heels sections in the shop feature items that are made by the Royale High community, reflected Saint Patrick's Day. Players can use their diamonds to purchase an item. On St. Patrick's Day, when the weather is rainy, players were expected to see a rainbow in the sky where there's a pot of gold on the cloud and the gold coins are worth 5 diamonds each. The Lobby Divinia, the current St. Patricks Day lobby, is being worked on. If you join a server, you can see the fountain which you click, put in diamonds, and either win more diamonds, loose diamonds or possibly get a halo. There is also a wheel that you can spin to get prizes and a boutique where you can go to the clothing stores. There are also heart shaped diamonds that randomly spawn around Dinvinia in different locations and have different values. Reception Despite being one of the most popular games (beating Jailbreak and MeepCity on occasion), it has received mixed reactions. Since it primarily targets a female audience, male players tend to criticize the game more often as there is not much to appeal to them in comparison. Category:Game Category:Chat Category:Roleplay